Nasze królestwo/Z deszczu pod rynnę
Z deszczu pod rynnę - czternasty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królewna Joanna *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Medyczka Aleksandra *Król GargamelVlog *Patryk *Książę Generator Frajdy *Lichwiarka Agata *Janusz Korwin-Mikke *Jarosław Kaczyński *Julian *Piratka Rebeca *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Krzyżak Naitsabes *Królowa Olena *Królowa Radosława *Królowa Telimena *Donald Trump *Kim Dzong Un Opis Agata szuka suknie ślubnej, Aleksandra kupuje książki, a Paulina pada ofiarą trucizny Trebora, podczas gdy pierwszą oskarżoną została Telimena. Joanna, Sebastian i Julian udowadniają za to, że nikt nie jest im równy w przegrywie. Ponad to, pożegnamy dziś dwójkę bohaterów. Fabuła Paulina obudziła się. Przy jej łóżku znajdowali się pałacowy medyk i GargamelVlog. Gdy tylko otworzyła oczy, król oderwał się od przyciskania pięści do ust, skupiając uwagę na narzeczonej. Nawet oddech podrażniał jej gardło. Przetarła oczy, które nagle zapiekły, nie mogąc uwierzyć temu, co widzi. - Fujka. - wyszeptała, bo tylko na tyle pozwalało jej gardło. - Co ona tu robi? Król zmarszczył brwi, układając rękę na jej dłoni. - O kim ty mówisz? - No o Fujce. - nikogo takiego tam nie było. Gargamel przyłożył dłoń do jej czoła, zdając sobie sprawę, jak dużą ma gorączkę. - Siedzi tu i pokazuje swoje rysunki. - No cóż, lepiej żebyś widziała Fujkę, niż zmarłych. - Zaraz, zaraz... Przecież to moje rysunki! Ta złodziejka je przekalkowała! Król spojrzał na lekarza pytająco. - Nie mam pojęcia co jej jest. - stwierdził medyk. - Myślę, że gorączka. - O, dzięki, bo tego się nie spodziewałem. - odparł ironicznie. - Kto dał ci posadę nadwornego medyka? Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, do środka weszła Franciszka. Spojrzała na siostrę, która zdawała się nie kontaktować. - I co z nią? - Źle. - odpowiedział GargamelVlog. - Widzi Fujkę, która kalkuje jej rysunki. - Straże! Wyprowadzić tę złodziejkę i wsadzić do lochów! - zawołała królowa, po czym odkaszlnęła kilka razy. Blondynka spojrzała pytająco na medyka, który pakował swoje przyrządy. - Zwalniam cię. Mężczyzna upuścił skórzaną torbę, patrząc na królewnę z niedowierzaniem. Ta nie zwracała na niego najmniejszej uwagi. - Ależ Pani, przecież ja... - Wezwijcie Aleksandrę. - weszła mu w słowo. Służące skinęły głowami, po czym poszły powiadomić kogo trzeba. Franciszka usiadła na krańcu łoża, układając dłonie na ramionach Pauliny, powoli układając ją w pozycji leżącej. Królowa wciąż wskazywała palcem w miejsce, w którym według niej była Fujka. Po chwili spojrzała na medyka, dając mu tym samym znać, że swojej decyzji nie zmieni. Mężczyzna niechętnie skłonił się, by następnie opuścić komnatę. - Kim jest Aleksandra? - zapytał król. - Miejscowa medyczka. - Nadworny medyk nie pomógł, a jakaś znachorka da radę? - Nie znasz jej. Paulina powoli zasypiała, jednocześnie mamrocząc pod nosem groźby kierowane do Fujki. Agata przemierzała sklepy w poszukiwaniu idealnej sukni ślubnej. Choć wiele wpadało jej w oko, żadna nie była zadowalająca. Zawsze coś jej nie pasowało - a to krój, a to długość rękawa, a to szerokość. Jedyne, co rzuciło jej się na dłużej w oczy, to Patryk. Na jego widok, uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, wołając go po imieniu. Na dźwięk jej głosu, mężczyzna odwrócił się. - Super, że cię widzę! - powiedziała. - Szukam właśnie sukni ślubnej. - Wychodzisz za mąż? - Mhm. Za Korwina. Serce Patryka pękło na tak drobne kawałki, że był pewny, iż do końca życia nie uda mu się ich wszystkich pozbierać. Ta, niewzruszona, mówiła dalej. - Skoro się spotkaliśmy, to może pójdziemy szukać ich razem? "Oh, tak, bardzo chętnie. Zawsze marzyłem, by pomagać ci, mojej największej miłości, kupować suknię ślubną, by ktoś inny mógł napawać się potem twoim pięknem. Daj mi tylko chwilę, muszę się napić. Wiesz może gdzie sprzedają arszenik?" ~ owa odpowiedź zakwitła w jego głowie, ale zamiast niej, jedynie pokiwał głową, starając się powstrzymać napływ łez. Aleksandra rzuciła na ladę tak duży stos książek, że sprzedawczyni musiała przechylić kark, by ją zobaczyć. - Będzie na krechę, bo część pieniędzy zostawiłam w domu. - oznajmiła klientka zdecydowanym tonem, a gdy jej oczy napotkały kolejną lekturę, która ją zainteresowała, szybko dodała. - O, a po ile ta? - zanim pracownica zdążyła odpowiedzieć, medyczka weszła jej w słowo. - Zaraz, zapomniałam, że bogaci nie pytają o cenę. - Ma u nas pani kredyt. - Naprawdę? - Tak i to w wysokości dwustu tysięcy srebrnych monet. - Nie wierzę, nie kupowałam aż tylu książek. - Fakt, nie książek. Na pani rachunku widnieją same hentai. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, a jej policzki pokrył róż. Nie było mowy, musiała kupić te książki. W końcu miały pomóc jej odnaleźć swoje korzenie. Nie mniej, spory rachunek robił swoje. Na całe szczęście, za oknem spostrzegła Agatę, która mogła uratować jej życie. Szybko nakazała sprzedawczyni chwilę poczekać, po czym wybiegła przyjaciółce naprzeciw. - Cześć! - Aleksandra? - zdziwiła się lichwiarka. - Co tu robisz? Myślałam, że cały dzień spędzisz na wzdychaniu do swoich pieniędzy. - A właśnie, wciąż jesteś mi winna dychę. - wtrącił Patryk, co zostało z resztą zignorowane przez wszystkich. - Wyższa konieczność. - odparła Aleksandra. - Masz może pożyczyć dwieście srebrnych monet? - Agata wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Czyli nie. A mogłabyś wziąć moje zakupy na swoją krechę? Oddam ci zaraz, po prostu zostawiłam hajs w domu. - Sama nie wiem. - Tylko na chwilę, ja polecę po hajs i wszystko wyreguluję. Agata westchnęła, co Aleksandra wzięła za zgodę. - Dzięki! To mówiąc, pobiegła w stronę domu. Lichwiarka posłała Patrykowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, na co ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. "Powinnam nauczyć się odmawiać" ~ pomyślała, wchodząc do środka. Tymczasem w zakonie krzyżackim. Odkąd zniknął Sebastian, powstała luka w dowodzeniu, którą wielu chciało załatać. Trwało właśnie zebranie w Wielkiej Sali. Przy najwyższych ławach zasiadali ważniejsi członkowie organizacji, jednak tron Wielkiego Mistrza pozostawał pusty. W końcu, z miejsca podniósł się mężczyzna, który zasiadał po prawicy tronu krzyżackiego. - Proszę o spokój. - jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by gwar ucichł, a wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się ku niemu. - Jak pewnie sami zauważyliście, nasz zakon boryka się teraz z pewnym problemem... - Jakim problemem?! - wtrącił jeden z rycerzy. - Nasz, pożal się Boże, Wielki Mistrz nawiał! Nie żeby to było coś dziwnego, ale jednak. - Nie uciekł, a został porwany przez piratów. - odparł monotonnym, lekko poirytowanym tonem przewodniczący. - Chociaż fakt, nie robi to większej różnicy. W sumie, to działa jedynie na jego niekorzyść. - tu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - No cóż, poświęćmy mu minutę ciszy. - To on umarł? - zapytał kolejny. - Zapewne. Nie ma sensu uważać, że jeszcze do nas powróci. - Minuta ciszy jest potrzebna? Mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę. - Nie, raczej nie. Przejdźmy więc do konkretów. - to powiedziawszy, postawił przed sobą głęboki kielich. - Potrzebujemy nowego Wielkiego Mistrza. Proponuję zacząć głosowanie już teraz, bo na co czekać? Przypominam o uważnym oddawaniu głosów, by uniknąć ostatniego nieporozumienia. - ułożył dłonie na brzegach naczynia. - Proponuję moją skromną osobę. W końcu, nie oszukujmy się, zrobiłem dla naszego zakonu o wiele więcej, niż Sebastian. Głosujcie na mnie, na Naitsabesa, jedynego Wielkiego Mistrza Krzyżackiego! Rycerze zaczęli wymieniać się poglądami. Naitsabes obrzucił ich wszystkich krótkim spojrzeniem i choć kąciki jego ust nie uniosły się, tak w duchu skakał z radości. Wiedział już, że sprawa jest przesądzona. - W takim razie głosowanie jest zbędne. - oświadczył, odrzucając kielich za siebie. - Oto stoi przed wa... - Czy to nie był Święty Grall? - zapytał jeden z krzyżaków? Mistrz odwrócił się za siebie, by po chwili znów zwrócić się do zebranych. - Całkiem możliwe, ale kogo to obchodzi? Przecież nie zaginie. Tak, czy inaczej, oto stoi przed wami Nowy, a zarazem jedyny Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki, Naitsabes! Tymczasem wcześniejszy Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki, który wśród swoich został oficjalnie uznany za zmarłego, dryfował gdzieś po oceanie w towarzystwie Joanny, Juliana i Rebeci, której ostatecznie nikt nie wrzucił do wody, gdyż stwierdzili, że i tak się uratuje. Wody szumiały kojąco, a Nasza Klasa była już na tyle daleko, że pozbawieni łodzi mieszkańcy już nie ruszyliby w pościg za narzeczoną wodza. - Mamy jakiś plan? - zapytał krzyżak. - Ja wymyśliłem nawianie łódką. - odparł Julian. - Nie wymyślę wszystkiego. Sebastian spojrzał pytająco na Rebecę. W końcu to ona wychowywała się na otwartym oceanie i był wręcz pewny, że doskonale wie dokąd to wszystko zmierza. Mulatka jedynie uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Zaufajcie mi. - Mam wobec tego pewne opory. - stwierdziła królewna. - I obstawiam, że nie tylko ja. - To już nie mój problem. Pozostała trójka zdążyła przez ten czas nabrać opalenizny. Nawet Joanna, która kochała swoją bladość, nabrała zdrowszego odcienia skóry, co wyjątkowo ją dołowało. - Ciekawe jak ma się mój zakon. - odezwał się Sebastian, chcąc rozładować napiętą atmosferę. - Jesteś tam kimś istotnym? - zapytała Rebeca. - Owszem. Jestem Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim. Wyraźnie ją to zainteresowało, co nie umknęło uwadze królewny. Pozostawała czujna, na wypadek gdyby piratka na nowo zainteresowała się jej ukochanym. - Ciekawe. Jak do tego doszło? - Jak zostałem Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim? - Rebeca pokiwała głową. - No cóż... W Wielkiej Sali rozległ się odgłos klaskania, który za zadanie miał przywołać wszystkich do porządku. Sebastian nie potrzebował takiego sygnału. Był wyciszony od tygodnia, chociaż emocje w nim buzowały. Siwowłosy mężczyzna, który wiekiem przewyższał każdego z obecnych, podniósł się powoli. ''- Nasz Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki, oddany sprawie Gustaw, zmarł. - Sebastian otarł spływającą po policzku łzę, wciąż nie mogąc pogodzić się z odejściem idola. - Stoimy więc przed istotnym wyborem, albowiem musimy wybrać jego następcę. - postawił na blacie dwa identyczne słoiki. - Przy okazji rozwiążemy spór o to, kto wysprząta toalety. Odkąd nasi woźni okazali się heretykami, nie ma kto sprzątać. - pozostali spojrzeli na Sebastiana ze złośliwym, a jednocześnie triumfalnym uśmiechem. Krzyżak przełknął nerwowo ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, do której roli został nominowany. - O tytuł Wielkiego Mistrza ubiega się szlachetny, znany i kochany przez kraj, bohater wojenny, wzór dla nas wszystkich, Naitsabes! - ciemny blondyn wystąpił, a tłum zareagował na niego głośnymi oklaskami. Ktoś nawet rzucił bukiet kwiatów. - I Sebastian.'' Wyżej wspomniany wystąpił nieśmiało, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie głuchą ciszę. ''- Do prawego słoja wrzucajcie imię tego, kto ma zostać Wielkim Mistrzem, - kontynuował starzec. - a do lewego tego, kto ma wysprzątać toalety. Ja tymczasem pójdę się zdrzemnąć, bo niezbyt mnie to wszystko obchodzi.'' To powiedziawszy, odszedł, pozwalając toczyć się sprawom ich własnemu biegowi. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Krzyżacy zaczęli oddawać głosy. Sebastian czuł na sobie pełne pogardy spojrzenie Naitsabesa, który wygranej był bardziej, niż pewien. Nie chciał czyścić toalet. Nie tylko byłoby tu upokarzające, ale i obrzydliwe. Niestety, każdy, kto go mijał, dawał mu znać wzrokiem, jakiego wyboru dokonał. Po niedługim czasie, starzec wrócił, wyraźnie pobudzony drzemką. Stanął przy słojach, bez słowa wyjaśnienia przystępując do liczenia głosów. Sebastian ignorował złośliwe uśmieszki przeciwnika, powoli godząc się z nieuniknionym losem. ''- A więc wszystko jest jasne. - odezwał się siwowłosy. - Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim został Sebastian!'' Zapadła cisza. Nawet zwycięzca nie śmiał się odezwać, choć kąciki jego ust mimowolnie uniosły się wysoko. Naitsabesowi za to szybko zrzedła mina. ''- Kretyni! - krzyknął do pozostałych krzyżaków. - Z jego prawej! Mieliście wrzucać karteczki z imionami na Mistrza z JEGO PRAWEJ!'' ''- No cóż. - odparł starzec. - Zabawna pomyłka. Nie mniej, nasz kodeks nie przewiduje rezygnacji, tak więc idź sprzątać toalety.'' - Halo, Sebastian! Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki w końcu oprzytomniał. Nie miał pojęcia na ile odleciał, ale sądząc po zdziwionych minach pozostałych, nie było go myślami spory kawałek czasu. - Więc jak? - dopytywała się mulatka. - No wiesz, byłem epicki. Tymczasem Aleksandra badała Paulinę. Królowa spała jak zabita, nic nie mogło ją zbudzić. Nad łóżkiem zebrali się wszyscy zainteresowani. Gargamel, Franciszka, Radosława, Olena i Generator Frajdy, który był tam bardziej dla brata, niż dla przyszłej szwagierki. Ahus uznał, że niewiele go to obchodzi, wybierając śmieszki z Mieciem. Medyczka pochłonięta była pracą. Z każdą chwilą poważniała, czym niepokoiła pozostałych. Gdy w końcu była pewna swego, odskoczyła od chorej. - Przecież ona ma czarną ospę! Jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by wywołać ogólną panikę. Czarna ospa była zwiastunem śmierci, nikt jej jeszcze nie pokonał, a szanse na to, by Paulina była pierwsza, były niewyobrażalnie małe. - Na co czekacie?! Wyjdźcie zanim się zarazicie! Popchnęła zszokowanych gapiów w stronę wyjścia. Zdawali się w ogóle nie kontaktować, jedynie wpatrywali się w Paulinę z niedowierzaniem, jakby oczekując, że ta zaraz wstanie i oznajmi, że nic jej nie jest, po czym powróci do stalkowania. Niestety, to się nie wydarzyło. Aleksandra zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - Idę po maskę. Wy nie ważcie się tam wchodzić. Jeżeli się zarazicie, to może rozpętać się epidemia. Czy to jasne? Ich milczenie wzięła za potwierdzenie. Radosława oparła się o ścianę, z coraz większym trudem utrzymując się w pozycji stojącej. Jedyną osobą, która zwróciła na nią uwagę, była Franciszka. Podeszła do matki, układając zimne dłonie na jej ramionach. Chciała jej powiedzieć, że będzie dobrze, ale sama potrzebowała, by ktoś powiedział to jej. Czuła się całkiem bezradna. Jedna jej siostra umierała w swoim łożu, a o sytuacji drugiej nie wiedziała nic. Poczuła się, jakby w jednej chwili ktoś zrzucił na nią ciężar, którego nie potrafiła unieść. Gdyby tego było, podszedł do nich jeden ze strażników. Spojrzał na księcia Generatora Frajdy, który w tym czasie starał się podnieść brata na duchu. - Książę. - zaczął nieśmiało, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co się dzieje. - Tak jak kazałeś, przynoszę wieści od wojska, które odpowiedzialne było za poszukiwanie Królewny i Wielkiego Mistrza Krzyżackiego. Franciszka natychmiast oprzytomniała. Mając nadzieję, że dostanie informacje, które choć trochę poprawią jej humor, zbliżyła się, stając obok równie zainteresowanej babci. - Znaleziono spalony wrak statku pirackiego. - powiedział. - Nie możemy być pewni, by był to ten sam, którym płynęli poszukiwani, jednak wszystko na to wskazuje. Zapadła cisza. Radosława poczuła jakiegoś rodzaju pocieszenie, choć niewielkie. Nie mówiąc nic, poszła w swoją stronę, jednocześnie zwalczając uśmiech i płacz. Bez pukania otworzyła drzwi komnaty Telimeny, która w tym momencie zajęta była popijaniem herbaty. - W stodole się urodziłaś? - zapytała szatynka, unosząc brew. Roześmiała się niczym szaleniec. Telimenta wymieniła z Heleną porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. - Otrułaś moją córkę. - powiedziała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech. - Chciałaś postawić Joannę na tronie, co? "Helena jest lepsza, niż myślałam" ~ stwierdziła wdowa. Nie sądziła, że służąca zdążyła tak szybko zdobyć truciznę. Teraz już zupełnie przestała dziwić się, dlaczego Joanna tak jej ufała. - Ale twoja córka nie zasiądzie na tronie. - kontynuowała Królowa, jednocześnie uśmiechając się i płacząc. - Wiesz dlaczego? Bo nie żyje. Telimena pobladła, patrząc na rywalkę z nienawiścią. Nie wierzyła jej, a przynajmniej chciała, bo coś jej mówiło, że szaleństwo malujące się na jej twarzy nie jest przypadkowe. Szybko odłożyła filiżankę, by stanąć naprzeciwko Radosławie. - Wyjdź z mojej komnaty. - zażądała, siląc się na spokojny ton. - Twoje dni są policzone. - odpowiedziała półszeptem. Posłała jej ostatnie triumfalne spojrzenie, po czym z dumnie uniesioną głową opuściła pomieszczenie. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nią, Telimena zwróciła się do równie bladej Heleny. - To kłamstwo, prawda? - jej głos drżał, podobnie jak dłonie. - Joanna nie mogła umrzeć, prawda? - Dowiem się, Pani. To powiedziawszy, pospiesznie wybiegła na korytarz, w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek informacji. Sama miała nadzieję, że są to tylko kłamstwa. Królewna miała być jej furtką do lepszego życia, z Telimeną niczego by nie osiągnęła. Nie musiała daleko biec, by natrafić na dwóch braci. Gdy ich wzrok padł na nią, skłoniła się niedbale. - Wasza Wysokość, Książę. - powiedziała, unosząc niepewnie wzrok. - Wybaczcie mi mą śmiałość, ale... - To wszystko prawda. - wszedł jej w słowo Generator Frajdy, trzymając jednocześnie dłoń na ramieniu Gargamela. - Paulina jest chora, a Joanna martwa. Możesz iść to przekazać Telimenie. Radosława starała się zwalczyć sprzeczne emocje, które nią kierowały, dając wrażenie spokojnej i opanowanej. Myśl, że Telimena straciła jedyne dziecko pocieszała ją do tego stopnia, że potrafiła zapomnieć, iż jej córka w każdej chwili może odejść z tego świata. Dopiero odgłos płaczu przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Poszła w kierunku, z którego dobywał się dźwięk i doprowadził ją on do drzwi komnaty Franciszki. W pierwszej chwili poczuła się winna, ale zaraz potem przypomniała sobie, że to przecież nie ona podpaliła statek Joanny. Jej córka popłacze, ale w końcu zapomni i znów będzie żyć normalnie. Była tego pewna. Tymczasem królewna siedziała na łóżku wtulona w ramiona Oleny. Nie chciała widzieć nikogo więcej, poza nią, gdyż tylko jej mogła się swobodnie wypłakać, wiedząc jednocześnie, że rozumie jej smutek. Z matką nie chciała rozmawiać, bo doskonale wiedziała, iż ta jej nie zrozumie. - Widziałaś kiedyś ludzi palonych żywcem? - zapytała. Olena zaprzestała gładzenia ją po głowie, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ta w końcu oderwała się od jej ramienia, dzięki czemu siwowłosa mogła zobaczyć jej czerwone od płaczu oczy. - W moim kraju była to popularna praktyka. - Mimowolnie staram się wyobrazić sobie jej śmierć. Nie chcę, ale to samo przychodzi. Wyobrażam sobie, jak trawią ją płomienie. - zacisnęła uścisk na pościeli, starając się powstrzymać kolejny wybuch płaczu. - Ale jedno mnie pociesza. Jedna, jedyna myśl. Wiesz jaka? - Olena westchnęła. - Że to Joanna podpaliła ten statek. - Królowa zaniemówiła. Owy pomysł wydał jej się dziwny, jednak im dłużej nad nim myślała, tym stawał się dla niej bardziej logiczny. - I dopóki nie znajdą jej ciała, będę w to wierzyć. Niezależnie od tego, ile czasu minie. Tymczasem uciekinierzy wciąż dryfowali po oceanie. - Ciekawe jak tam w Fandomie? - zapytała Joanna, przerywając cieszę. - Sebastian, jak myślisz, szukają nas? Krzyżak wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, może. O ile nie uznali nas za martych. - to powiedziawszy zastanowił się chwilę, po czym roześmiał się. - Nie no, co ja gadam? Na pewno nas szukają. Chyba, że mielibyśmy wyjątkowego pecha i minęli się z ich oddziałami, ale to zbyt mało prawdopodobne. Julian nie spuszczał oczu z Rebeci. Ona coś kombinowała i tylko tego był pewien. - To oświecisz nas i powiesz dokąd płyniemy? - zapytał, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Żebym to ja sama wiedziała. - Jesteś zbyt pewna siebie, by nie wiedzieć, co robić. - Liczę na szczęście. Trochę jak wy, ale mi nie udziela się wasz życiowy przegryw. - uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, co tylko spotęgowało irytację jej rozmówcy. - Ale mogę powiedzieć ci w tajemnicy, - to mówiąc, nachyliła się bliżej niego, by nikt inny jej nie usłyszał. - że jeżeli wszystko się uda, to znów poczujemy się, jak za starych dobrych czasów. Zanim zdążył zareagować, na horyzoncie pojawił się statek, którego zdobione czaszką maszty wskazywały na to, iż płynęli nim piraci. Na jego widok, Rebeca roześmiała się triumfalnie, podczas gdy cała reszta poczuła, jak przechodzą ich dreszcze. Mulatka spojrzała na Juliana z politowaniem. - Widzisz, bo tak już w życiu jest. Niektórzy mają być wolni, a inni nie. To niczyja wina, że urodziłeś się w tej drugiej grupie. No, może trochę twojej matki, kimkolwiek tam była, ale poza nią, to niczyja. Sebastian szybko zauważył, że rudowłosy gotów jest ją udusić, a ciało w najlepszym wypadku wrzucić do wody. Szybko złapał go za nadgarstki, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. - Później, obiecuję. - szepnął mu do ucha. - Ale teraz potrzebujemy ich statku. Statek zbliżał się, podczas gdy Rebeca nie mogła uwierzyć w swój życiowy wygryw. Zaryzykowała, postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę i udało się, chociaż szanse były znikome! Wychylił się z niego młody mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i niewielkiej brodzie o tym samym kolorze. - Rebeca? - zdziwił się. - Co tu robisz? - po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Juliana. - O, to ty przeżyłeś? Muszę jednak więcej poćwiczyć. - Wciągnij nas! - zawołała. - A pozostała dwójka? - Oni? - tu spojrzała na Sebastiana i Joannę, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. - To nowi niewolnicy. Jakby odczytując ich myśli, pozostali piraci stanęli przy brzegu statku, wyciągając miecze. Sebastian wzrokiem dał znać królewnie, by się nie martwiła. Ta, choć przerażona, postanowiła mu zaufać, bo innego wyjścia i tak nie miała. Niepewnie weszli na górę po sznurowanej drabinie, którą im spuszczono. Pierwsza naturalnie weszła Rebeca, której uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. - Więc opowiesz mi skąd tu się wzięłaś? - zapytał ponownie brunet. Ucieczka była już niemożliwa. Julian mimowolnie stanął bliżej Sebastiana, jakby miało mu to jakkolwiek pomóc. - Podpalili mój statek. - Jak to? - Podpalili mój statek. - powtórzyła, wskazując na pozostałą trójkę. - Oni. Oczywiście nie muszę mówić, kto ten plan wymyślił. W końcu tylko jedna osoba wiedziała, gdzie trzymamy pochodnie. Sebastian spojrzał na Juliana. Choć ten starał się stwarzać wrażenie niewzruszonego, tak jego oczy zdradzały strach, jaki odczuwał. Nie widział go takiego nawet na ich pierwszym statku, co oznaczało, że przyjaciel Rebeci może być gorszy od bosmana. "Znów będę musiał liczyć na szczęście" ~ pomyślał rycerz. Gdy brodacz uniósł rękę, by zadać Julianowi cios, w ostatniej chwili złapał ją krzyżak. - Porozmawiajmy jak ludzie. - powiedział spokojnie, choć złość malowała się na jego twarzy. - Uspokój się i każ swoim ludziom opuścić broń, to może cię nie zabiję. Pirat popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. - A co mi niby zrobisz? - zapytał, wyrywając rękę z uścisku. - Fakt, może jednak to nie ja odbiorę ci życie. Jestem pewny, że ktoś inny nie marzy o niczym innym, jak o połamaniu ci wszystkich kości. - uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. - Jestem rycerzem i przyjmę twoją kapitulację. O ile oczywiście ty przyjmiesz nasze warunki. Joanna posłała Julianowi pytające spojrzenie. Zobaczywszy, jak rudowłosy próbuje skrycie dać znak Sebastianowi, że to nie ma sensu, przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Pirat znów wybuchnął śmiechem, a na ten dźwięk spod pokładu wyszli pozostali jego towarzysze, co w pierwszej chwili skojarzyło się królewnie z apokalipsą zombie. Porównanie było z resztą całkiem trafne, gdyż było ich wyjątkowo dużo. Duet Sebastiana i Juliana mógł nie wystarczyć. Zwłaszcza, że uzbrojeni byli tylko w jeden sztylet, podczas gdy pozostali mieli własne miecze. - To jak będzie? - brunet uśmiechnął się złośliwe, czując się całkowicie bezpiecznie. - Zostaniecie tu chwilę? Korwin wszedł do umówionego miejsca. W starej piwnicy Trumpa znajdowało się całe trio oraz Jarosław, którego przywiązali do krzesła i zakneblowali, by nie mógł krzyczeć. Miejsce na pozór nie było zbyt przyjemne, lecz Januszowi się podobało. Sam nie przepadał za odklejającą się farbą i pleśnią w rogach, jednak świadomość, że Kaczyński spędzi tam resztę życia dostatecznie mu to wynagradzała. Obok więźnia stali Trump i Kim. Spojrzeli na sojusznika z wyrzutem, czym ten w ogóle się nie przejął. O wiele większą uwagę zwrócił na Kaczyńskiego, który próbował oswobodzić się z więzów. - Co tak długo? - zapytał zirytowany Koreańczyk. - Zaczęliśmy myśleć, że coś kombinujesz za naszymi plecami. Korwin roześmiał się. W owym odruchu było coś, co poważnie zaniepokoiło pozostałych. - Drodzy towarzysze. - zaczął. - Jestem wam niewyobrażalnie wdzięczny za współpracę. Razem położyliśmy kres Kaczyńskiemu. Giertych jest zagrożeniem, ale myślę, że już nieznaczącym. Bo widzicie, moi mili, Agacia zgodziła się za mnie wyjść. Pozwolił im dowiedzieć się, przyswoić informację, ale nie dał im możliwości zareagowania, gdyż natychmiast otworzył truciznę zakupioną od Aleksandry. Wyleciały z niej dwa cienie, które w ułamku sekundy uderzyły w otwarte usta dwóch polityków, którzy natychmiast padli na podłogę. Janusz był pod wrażeniem. Jeden ruch wystarczył, by pozbyć się dwóch osób bez użycia jakiejkolwiek siły. To wyjaśniało wysoką cenę i fakt, że trzymana była w egipskich ciemnościach. Zastanowił się, kto poza nim może o niej wiedzieć. Spojrzał na Jarosława, który trząsł się ze strachu. Uśmiech Korwina godny był największego sadysty, gdy uklęknął przed nim, układając policzek na jego twarzy. - Nie bój się, ciebie nie zabiję. A przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. To byłoby nudne. Kategoria:Odcinki